


After Effects

by McRaider



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had much to think about, but perhaps what he forgets to consider is how others, namely his sister-sons handle situations in which he nearly dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

Summary: Kink_meme story: Thorin could listen to criminals beg for their lives, screams of bloody murder, and watch people die without batting an eye. However, his heart breaks every time his nephews cry from a nightmare.

Author's Note: This is a bit OOC, but A) I think it was needed for this challenge and B) I like Throin less...prickly. Anyway all errors are my own! Enjoy

It had been a long day, between Goblintown and then seeing Azog again...no Thorin was in no mood to sleep just yet, so instead he sat away from the group keeping watch as they slept and ate not far away. He couldn't shake the guilt and shame of knowing his arch nemesis was still out there. His mind wandered to his sister-sons, would Azog destroy them too, the way he'd struck down so many others. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo called, he carried in his hand a wooden bowl with stew. "I brought you something to eat." 

Thorin gave a half hearted smile to the halfling, before accepting the bowl and inviting the hobbit to take a seat. "How do the others fair?"He questioned. 

Bilbo considered his answer for a moment, most of the other dwarves were eating and sharpening the weapons they managed to steal back from the goblins. In fact the only ones current resting were Ori, Balin, Kili and Fili. "Most are resting, caring for themselves or eating. I'm glad you're okay. We were very worried when you charged at Azog." 

"I owe you my life, Master Baggins," Thorin murmured as he took another bite. 

Bilbo scoffed at the comment, "No, that is where you are quite wrong. Very wrong actually. I don't deny that I think of home. Who doesn't? Even you must have had some sort of home, but that life, the life I was living...it was just safe. Boring, nothing exciting ever happened. I have seen more, done more on this journey than ever before. I owe you a lifetime of gratitude for that." 

"You may yet change your mind, I fear we have not even arrived at the hard part," Thorin mumbled, turning his blue eyes back on the horizon where his mountain stood in the far distance. He wanted so badly to be king, to be a good king. 

Before Bilbo could open his mouth a scream unlike anything he'd ever heard came from the camp. "Kili!" Thorin shouted, he was up and running in a heartbeat, racing towards his youngest charge. He was both grateful and horrified to find that Kili was battling his brother against a terrible nightmare, he was drenched in sweat, eyes still closed as he tried to reach out towards someone, all the while he was sobbing 'Uncle'. 

It broke every part of Thorin, he dropped to his knees besides his two boys, "Kili, I'm here," he murmured, gently cupping the young dwarf's cheek. Fili looked at Throin helplessly, eyes filled with unshed tears. "He started crying for you, I'm sorry I didn't know--" 

"Don't worry, Fili. Your brother is what's important," he understood Fili's concern about being found, but likely right now there was nothing to find them. They'd found a very uninhabited area of the woods. "Kili, come on, Kili open your eyes lad." 

Dark brown eyes slowly slid open and for a moment he didn't seem to know where he was, and then he saw Throin. He reached out with a shaking hand ever so slowly, touching Throin's beard, before he let out another sob and flung himself into his Uncle's welcoming arms. 

The other dwarves made themselves scarce, as well as Gandalf and the hobbit, as the family clung to one another. "I saw Azog chop your head off," Kili wept in his uncles arm. He wanted so badly to be stronger than this, but it had kept replaying and each time he had been too late to stop it, too late to save his beloved uncle. 

"Shh, I'm right here," Thorin moved about so that he could hold both of his nephews in his arms, similar to how he'd done when they were children. Even back then the ache of hearing them suffer nightmares had broken his heart. He wouldn't ever understand how he could watch death, and kill people and fight in wars, but two simple dwarven boys could bring his heart to utter ruin. He could remember the day they'd each been born. 

Fili had come into the world mighty, strong and wailing for all the world to know he'd arrived. He had been a fine son for their first, strong and fierce, and he'd grown quickly, been healthy. Thorin hadn't spent nearly as much time as he would've liked with the boy at the time, but when he did visit his sister-son was always thrilled to see him. 

Then Kili had come, early, sickly in the middle of winter, a tiny babe, shivering and unhealthy. Thorin remembered him and his sister's husband sit by the stoves and fires withstanding the heat as long as they could to ensure the baby remained warm. Thorin had been told he wouldn't survive the night, then he had. Next the winter, and then defying them all, Kili had done that too. Eventually he just kept getting bigger and brighter and with that he stole all the hearts he could in the blue mountain. 

Thorin looked down at the two in his arms, oh how far they had come only to be the same children they had once been, hiding in the shroud of their Uncle's giant fur coat when afraid of the rest of the world. A part of him cursed himself for bringing them. But another part was just thankful to have their constant loyalty and companionship. "I am alive, and I will do my best to ensure it remains as such," Thorin dropped a kiss to the blonde hair, followed by the dark unruly mop. "Come now, lie back down, so we can all rest." 

He didn't move, like Fili and Kili had likely expected. Instead Thorin gathered his own bedroll and put it directly between his nephews. The others could mock all they wanted, not that they would. Dwarven families were sacred and loved deeply. Thorin's was no different as he ensured both nephews felt the unending love he had to give. 

The end


End file.
